monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Demon Army/@comment-25409001-20150627122303
I can't help but wonder why some seem to think that the Demon Army is all powerful. Cuz they aint. First off, they're undisciplined, would turn away from battle once they got someone, act more as bandits then soldiers (Dullahans are exceptions (mostly)) and well they're monsters. People seem to forget that, it has been at least a century since the new DL took over, and for that 100 years, the only known feat that was placed in here (That we know of) is Lescatie, which while impressive, is not that impressive. We all know that Lescatie by the time Princess the D attacked was already a shell of it's former self. The nobles were dickier than usual, the soldiers were shit, the people were shit, the heroes weren't as frequent and/or as powerful as before, and the defense was just so lax. The thing that the DA has going for them is luck, cause it was luck that caused them to actually win over Lescatie. It was luck that the Seven Heroines that proved to be esential to their victory was already weak spirited and was in love with the same guy. No, they weren't biding their time and waited for a oppurtune moment to strike, it was pure luck. Unless of course Princess D somehow managed to make Willmarina's father a dick that fires people for the lolz, Mimuru's parents into neglectful assholes, Sasha to somehow doubt the Chief God's teaching, Francisca to have a weak body and mind, and Merse's mother to be a woman that was such a dick that Merse herself didn't want to be a woman. The Order is made out of humans, and the two things that humans can do is survive and adapt. Yes two different things, adapt is when they get used to their surroundings, survive is when they use their surroundings. Humans have managed to make it this far, the Order managed to make it this far. and the best thing? The Chief God that they're serving now in the MGE period is still a greenhorn. So they managed to hold out against what could possibly the one that can change the entire system for an entire century with the only notable lost being Lescatie with the equivalent of a teenage god. Also people are undermining just how bad a condition Lescatie was. Put it like this, Lescatie before the D's take over was a dragon. A huge powerful dragon that can fire out lasers that send anything not fire-proof on fire, anything fire-proof on ice, and anything that's elemental-proof with non elemental attacks. But that's when LEscatie was in it's prime the Lescatie that was taken down however wasn't the Lescatie that dragon. It's still a dragon sure, but now it's a dragon who's wings are crippled through self harm, who's legs are broken dure it's own fault, and it's own weapon breathe damaged. It can still put up a hell of a fight yes, but it is nothing compared to when it was in it's prime. Princess D didn't take down a monstrous dragon, it was killing a down creature that harmed itself through it's own stupidity. Besides, it's not like they would have this luck everytime. Cause it would be rather stupid to believe that every victory would be a Lescatie. Considering the Order is stil going strong.